I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved apparatus for attaching, supporting and/or restraining runs or lengths of piping, tubing, or conduit.
II. Prior Art and Other Considerations
Apparatus of various configurations for attaching, supporting or restraining lengths of pipe or tubing are not new, but prior art reveals that existing devices have certain limitations or disadvantages which the present invention effectively overcomes. Within my knowledge of prior art the disclosures of existing devices reveal that they are somewhat restricted in their applications, being limited by size of pipe or tube, strength of structural material, conductivity of the structural material, overall effectiveness, or a combination of one or more of these limitations. Existing devices may also be cumbersome and time consuming to install or they may not be readily adaptable to repositioning of pipe or tubing once the device is installed. Also, existing devices may require that the object of their utility be installed simultaneously with the installation of the support device.